


[podfic of] Greenery

by idellaphod



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plants, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Parker and plants.





	[podfic of] Greenery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Greenery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801977) by [akire_yta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qr35d380x901cr4/%5Bleverage%5D%20greenery.mp3) (at mediafire) | 4.95 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gz4bo909ad7epw1/%5Bleverage%5D%20greenery_.m4b) (at mediafire) | 5.50 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.03.53 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was created for frecklebombfic on the occasion of her birthday <3
> 
> Thank you to akire_yta for permission to record and analise010 for beta listening <3


End file.
